All it takes is a Hug
by Selfish Desires
Summary: Yukina spoke softly, "Because I love him Hiei, and I wish he'd come find me. So we can be a happy family." HieixYukina Sibling Fic. **Old Story;Old Style;Rewrite coming soon?**


Yukina smiled, closing her eyes to further enjoy the feel of the warm march sun on her cheeks. It was nearly noon, the sun now set high above the tall guarded forest that kept the small temple from view. High above in the sky, birds chirped sweet songs of a brand new day and watched in excitement and curiosity as the small girl ran throughout the yard chasing a butterfly. There was a slightest movement in the trees as the branches were blown by a soft gust of wind, a small gleeful chuckle passing the ice maidens lips as her teal tresses lifted to tickle the sides of her face, her kimono dancing off the winds silent beat.

Spinning in a circle, her arms outstretched to the heavens as the butterfly fluttered it's wings and flew out of her reach disappearing seemingly into the clouds Yukina allowed herself to fall, landing on the ground with a small inaudible thud. With a small laugh she smiled, her crimson eyes lighting up in glee as the birds that had kept their distance now landed on the ground beside her singing away their songs for her pleasure. Scooping a little bluebird into her hands caressing it's feathers with that of a mothers loving touch, she admired the creature in her hands.

"You are so beautiful little bird, like my friends back home." Yukina recalled the images of the forest animals she had played with on the Koorime islands, the smile on her face brightening as she did so. Lifting her finger from which the bird perched she gave a gentle toss of her hand to set the bird free, within seconds the bird flew away chirping it's thanks for her attention before returning to its family in the forest. Or at least that's what Yukina liked to think. Lifting her gaze from the ground to the sky Yukina's smiled faded as she set her focus on the endless sky high above.

"I wonder if I too will ever be able to fly home like you little birds, and be with my family. If maybe someday I will be with my brother again."

---

Hiei blinked in confusion at the scene before him. His sister was on the ground, laughing, happy, the way he had always wanted her to be. And yet even though her outside demeanor gave her away as being the happy demoness she was, he could see further into her, reading the waves of sadness that poured from her as if she displayed them out for everyone to see. Shifting his weight to further balance himself on the branch from which he perched, Hiei's crimson glare hardened as he watched his sister's smile fade, her face and eyes lifting from the ground he thought her eyes were forever fixed. 'They will pay' he thought, noting to himself that whoever could cause his sister so much discomfort surely deserved to die.

"I wonder if I too will ever be able to fly home like you little birds, and be with my family. If maybe someday I will be with my brother again."

His eyes softened, his once cold eyes now wide with shock and disappointment as he heard her speak. To think all these years he believed telling his sister would cause her the greatest pain, her disappointment in discovering that he, a murderer and thief, to be her long lost brother. And now watching her from afar he discovered that he was causing his sister pain everyday, not from the keeping the truth of his identity, but rather from keeping his secret so long. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe Hiei leapt from the tree, determined to ease his sisters pain.

---

Yukina closed her eyes, her head still lifted towards the sky. She would never let anyone know, even Kazuma, how truly sad and alone she felt on the inside. She could only ask herself why would her brother hide from her? Did she somehow manage to dishonor him? Or had he truly fallen in battle as her friends had said. Raising her hand to clasp the tiny jewel around her neck, Yukina tried to muster up a small smile. Even if she didn't have her brother by her side she still had his stone, and that's all she'd ever need to be happy (Though seeing him in person would be much better.). Lost in her thoughts, the koorime was taken aback by the sudden thud and footsteps that sounded around her. Afraid of an attack she raised her energy turning the area surrounding her into a chilly arena of ice. Only when she opened her eyes did Yukina see that it was no stranger that had appeared beside her, but rather a person she felt she could trust. Hiei.

"Oh! I apologize hiei." She stuttered, allowing her energy to fall and the ice around her and the fire demon to melt away.

"Hn."

"Do you need something Hiei? Are you hurt and need to be healed?"

Hiei did his best to hide the smile that appeared on his face. Yukina was always so helpful to others, but never to herself. "No. My Jagan detected strange emotional ties drawing out from you. I thought you had been injured."

Yukina's smile faded once again, "I'm sorry if I worried you Hiei. I was just thinking about my brother."

Hiei tore his gaze from Yukina, his back to the koorime as he further questioned the girl. "Why do you continue to hope for him Yukina, why do you wait for him?"

Tucking her hands into her lap, and allowing her eyes to wander the scenery before her Yukina spoke softly, "Because I love him hiei, and I wish he'd come find me. So we can be a happy family."

"What if he isn't what you wish he were Yukina."

She smiled. "I don't care what he has ever done, he's still my brother and nothing will ever change my love for him. Will you tell him that Hiei?"

Turning back to face the Koorime Hiei gave a slight nod of his head. Accepting this response with much glee Yukina rose from where she had been seated to run to Hiei and wrap her arms around the fire demons waist. "Thank you so very much Hiei! Do you think my brother will ever hug me like this?" Her crimson eyes stared into his hopefully.

With a small smile at the demoness, and wrapping his arms firmly around her Hiei allowed his resolve to break. With a deep breathe, and a gentle squeeze he finally whispered, "He already is."


End file.
